


MFEO Kinktober 17&18

by beebzly (Beebzly)



Series: M.F.E.O. Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebzly/pseuds/beebzly
Summary: Murdoc isn't welcomed back home quite the way he expects.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Series: M.F.E.O. Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953328
Kudos: 52





	MFEO Kinktober 17&18

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's no way I'm getting all of Kinktober done by the end of the week, unfortunately! But I will be sure to finish all of the prompts in due time! I'm still planning on the Plastic Beach section for the last few days of prompts too, I'm looking forward to finding the time to get that done!
> 
> This is from prompts day 17 & 18- begging/in the kitchen.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who've stopped by or left comments and kudos, I'm so happy you're enjoying these!

September 2018

Murdoc Niccals will never again take advantage of a late summer day like this one, the memory of prison fading into his background as he and Noodle pull up in front of Studio 13. “I had all your stuff boxed up and moved, we picked a room for you and stacked in all in there,” she explains as they open the front door. Murdoc nods, thankful as always for Noodle’s forethought.

“Sorry for some of the shit you must’ve seen,” he says with a frown.

“Apologize to the movers!” She says, peering around for Russel or 2D. She and Murdoc had spent the past few days catching up over massages and hot springs soaks at Mr. Mierda’s spa, and Noodle had been adamant to Murdoc that things at home were different now. 

“Darling, I too am different now,” was his only response. She tries not to think too much into his statement, Murdoc rarely said anything worthy of introspection, but she had saw a crack in his interior wall when he broke down during one of their hot spring soaks. 

As for today and after staring his mortality in the face, there’s a lightness in Murdoc’s heart like never before, a desire to just try a little harder to be a little better to the people who’ve been there even when he didn’t deserve it. 

As Murdoc and Noodle cross the threshold into Studio 13, Murdoc’s blood pumping as he gazes on his blue-haired singer, who’s distracted by his phone. 2D looks different, even his eyes have changed from their long-standing black to a stunning pearlescent white. His posture is straighter, his chin a little higher, dare he say it, 2D looks like a different man, especially wearing his hair pushed back out of his face. Murdoc had always told him he looked ridiculous like that, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Murdoc spent more time than he’ll ever admit sulking in his prison cell after listening to The Now Now, he’s spent more than enough time sorting out a few priorities. While he’s never had it confirmed, it seemed to him that 2D had written many of the songs about him, the lyrics to Souk Eye in particular made Murdoc tear up under his lonely blanket, a yearning in his heart he couldn’t quite articulate. 

The realization that 2D could do and did do just fine without him, flourish even, broke him apart inside in a way he’ll never cop to. It’s easy to recall the days of innocent devotion 2D had for him, even though Murdoc couldn’t have treated him worse. All the times 2D remained genuine to him throughout the turmoil of their lives together were warm and fuzzy feelings of nostalgia now. 

Russel nods to Murdoc as he stands awkwardly in the living room. “Welcome back to earth, man.” Russel says, giving Murdoc a fist bump. He’s welcomed back with reluctance into the fold by Russel, who’s skeptical over Murdoc’s sudden change of heart, finding his list of ways to improve himself a little too vague. 

Murdoc’s old friend and bass fill-in Ace returned to New York only days ago, a fact which seems to have embittered the remaining members. Noodle confided in him on their trip home that her relationship with Ace had turned romantic, much to his behest. There were more times than he could count where he and Ace got up to no good, sharing a few women, a few hefty bags of coke and going on more than a few benders just to see what trouble they could stir up. He wanted better for Noodle but wasn’t too surprised given who she grew up around.  
Staring around his new room at Studio 13, Murdoc feels a tug of reluctance at this new place, over all these new feelings and questions. As soon as 2D noticed him, he left the room without so much as a hello, a move that surprised Murdoc. The last time they spoke, 2D fucked the gifted sex toy of Murdoc’s very own ass over the phone, so he hoped 2D would be excited to see him again. 

Deciding on a self-guided tour of his new home, Murdoc walks the labyrinth of steps and doors to get his bearings, ending up on the top floor where the kitchen was next to a living room with a balcony where they’ve set up a rehearsal, jam space. He liked the new building, but hates the name, assuming there will be time to bring that up later.

A door behind the kitchen opens, Murdoc spinning around to come face to face with his tall, blue-haired paramour. The pair stares at each other for a moment, 2D seeming to look right through him. “Uh, heyya, D.” Murdoc hates this, he expected to walk through that front door and have 2D through himself at him, hoping by now to already be balls deep in him but clearly there’s something he’s missing.

Crossing his arms, 2D sighs. “They let you out, huh?” Murdoc shakes his head, wondering what’s gotten into 2D. 

Murdoc shifts under his gaze, “Technically yes but I broke out, barely escaping with my life.” 2D only offers a tight-lipped nod, already hearing the dramatics from Noodle. They continue to stare in silence, each of them waiting for the other to say those magic words that heal almost twenty years of pain and miscommunication, but neither has any words to offer. “I’m not really sure what to say here.”

2D sneers, “That’s a first,” turning his back to Murdoc. He fills a tea kettle, setting it on high. Frustrated by 2D’s behavior, Murdoc decides to try his hand at honesty. 

“I have to admit, I’m surprised you aren’t happier to see me.” 

2D shrugs, turning back to Murdoc, “I quite liked Ace. Surprised you two were friends, he’s so much better than you.”

Murdoc scoffs, a gut punch right to his stomach, but he won’t let 2D see how much those words sting. “Really? Well, why don’t you give him a ring and tell him to come on back. Noodle will probably be over the moon about that.”

“Yeah, I got them together, you know. I’d had my fun with him, seemed a better fit for her anyway.” Murdoc can feel his heart slide down to his stomach, a brief moment of panic setting in.

Had his fun with him? “You fucked Ace?” Murdoc doesn’t want to sound jealous or upset, but he really can’t help it. 

“No,” 2D says, turning back around to face him. “But we had our fun.” 2D is relishing in the shame spiral playing out on Murdoc’s face. Murdoc thought 2D was straight except when it came to the two of them.

Murdoc is helpless right now, pained and more lonesome than he even was in prison, the crack in his armor splitting a little wider. He had time to think about exactly what he’d say to 2D when he saw him again, assuming it was going to be under happier circumstances but right now all of that is lost. “I missed you, D.” He says, his voice sounding foreign to his ears. “I thought you’d missed me too,” he says, looking again at 2D’s now white eyes. 

2D doesn’t break eye contact, the sincerity he’s seeing in Murdoc right now is like looking at another person, someone who wears the vulnerability on their sleeve instead of hiding it behind bravado, substances and showmanship. He ponders the statement. 

How would he be able to forgive the past twenty years, how can he make sure Murdoc understands any of the pain he’s inflicted on 2D’s life?

“I did for a while, Murdoc and moving on was the hardest part but once I did, everything else came easy.” Murdoc can’t believe his ears, his worst fears coming to fruition. The world didn’t stop for him, and neither did 2D. “If you had an image in your mind that I was out her pining for you, you’re really flattering yourself.” The purposeful meanness of his statements shocks Murdoc, it isn’t like 2D to talk like this, especially not to him. 2D doesn’t move a muscle, worried if he did Murdoc would see just how weak he was being this close to him after so long. 

In the moment, it seems important to Murdoc that he remain honest and vulnerable, putting himself out of his comfort zone if it meant getting back in 2Ds good graces. “Thanks for having me back, then, I guess.” His eyes flick from over 2D’s long frame, longing to remember what it feels like underneath it. “Gorillaz is all I have, I’m nothing but a washed up old drunk without it.”

“Too right you are.” 2D says, leaning against the counter. “Not sure why propping you up is my problem though.” Murdoc feels himself scowl. If it wasn’t for him, 2D would be a miserable old fair operator with a dozen kids and no real shot in life! 

Murdoc reminds himself to the task at hand. Focus, new beginnings. He’s going to have to swallow any pride he may be feeling. “What do you want from me? Last time we talked, I thought things were good! You fucked my toy for Satan’s sake.” 

2D blushes, “Well, you caught me at a weak moment.” Brushing his hair back from his face, he avoids Murdoc’s gaze. “If you don’t know how to be sorry now after all this time, I guess there’s nothing you can do for me.” Murdoc scoffs, he’s never apologized in his life. 

“Yeah sure,” he says with a roll of his eyes, “sorry for bloody what?” 2D moves away from holding up the counter, standing up a little straighter. Before the time away from Murdoc’s angry hand, he would’ve crumbled by now, agreed that Murdoc was right and tried to move on from it, but it’s not like that anymore. 

2D groans in aggravation, “that’s just your problem!” Shaking his head, 2D is about done with this conversation. “You can’t tell me after months with nothing but time to think, you can’t think of a single reason I’d be upset with you?”

Murdoc is reeling, he can think of a million things to say sorry for, none of them relevant to his recent incarceration. “If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have even had the right life to make that boring record, you owe me some gratitude!” Even as he’s saying the words, he wants to take them back, but he can’t seem to stop them.

2D clenches jaw, the more he hears Murdoc’s words in his head, the angrier he makes himself. Murdoc is just standing there, unable still to see how everything he’s done affected him. Balling up his fists, landing a blow to Murdoc’s face, just wanting to cause him pain. Stumbling backward, Murdoc throws his fists up in defense ready to counterstrike, unsure if 2D was going to hit him again.

He looks up through a squint, 2D is just staring at him like an angry toddler, face red, eyes wild, fists clenched at his sides. “What the bloody hell was that for?” 

2D growls, shoving his hands against Murdoc’s shoulders, causing him to stumble back again. “You. Are. Unbelievable! And everyone says I’m the sodding thick one!” 

Wrestling with his truth, Murdoc’s only reaction is to dig his heels down, doubling down on his denial. They’d spent two decades ignoring all the things they needed to talk about and say to each other, why start now? “Stu,” Murdoc tries, stepping to him but 2D can only shove him away again.

“No! Sod off! Things were fine without you! They were preferable even!” Though it hurts to hear it, Murdoc remains steadfast. He wants to press rewind on this whole evening, go back to the part where 2D was ignoring him, not this fight in the kitchen but he can’t help himself. 

“Fuck off, Pot!” Murdoc huffs, unable to hear his own brand of meanness leaving 2D’s mouth. “I fought my way out of literal shit to get back to YOU!”

“Bullshit!” 2D says, “You only ever do things because they benefit you! You just didn’t want to go out as some washed up old drunk who drowned in shit!” 

“That may be, but the last thing I saw before I passed out was your face! Its always about you, Stuart!”

2D squeezes his eyes shut with rage, unable to stop his outburst. “You’re lying! You don’t know how to do anything else; you just want to continue to get your way with me, I’m not doing it anymore!” He paces for a moment, debating on what he can shove into Murdoc’s brain that will hurt. “When you called me in prison, that night I debated on telling you about how good things have been for me while you rotted in there! Getting cock is easy, you’ve always been right about that. And skating around Venice in hot pants doesn’t hurt either!” Murdoc is kicking himself over how cute he thinks 2D looks right now with his flushed cheeks.

He frowns, realizing this conversation is going nowhere fast. He has to say it, just throw it out of his mind so at least he could stop thinking it, so he didn’t have to regret not saying it later. “I missed you, okay! Fuck!” 2D softens for a split second, but tenses right back up. “You’re all I thought about and when I could just get back home and see you again!” His chest is heaving now, the realization that he’s disposable to 2D is gutting him. He takes a step closer, “All I kept thinking was if I’d ever get to touch you again. If you’d still be here when I got out.” Despite his angry expression, he sees 2D’s lip quiver.

A rage welling up in his gut, 2D grabs Murdoc by the shirt, slamming him up against the wall, fat angry tears well in his eyes. “Shut up! Stop!” An enraged sob wells up in his chest, he tries to choke it back but it knocks the wind out of him, causing a hiccup. “I worked so hard to get you out of my life!” he chokes, “You should’ve just died!” Murdoc gulps, 2D words cutting him deep. 

“Well fuck!” he says, realizing this situation is out of his hands, 2D has his mind made up. “What do you want me to do, Stu? Beg for you?” 

2D doesn’t flinch, he searches Murdoc’s gaze, giving him a slow nod, realizing that having the upper hand to Murdoc is arousing something in him. “Great idea. Beg for what it is you want.” Murdoc tries to object but 2D talks over him, “I don’t want to hear what you think I want you to say, just tell me what you actually want from me so I can go back to living my life.”

Murdoc ponders for a moment, what he really, really wants? “Don’t make me-“but 2D shoves him again, his back landing against the wall with a thud. He snarls, “If you shove me one more time,” so 2D does, with a little more effort this time, Murdoc’s head bouncing off the wall. Murdoc grabs 2D’s shirt now, pulling him closer as 2D grabs at his wrists. “Fine! I want you to fuck me!” The pair don’t relinquish each other, just staring, chests heaving. 

2D’s eyes narrow, “then beg for it,” he says, using all of his strength on Murdoc’s shoulders to push him to his knees as the kettle begins whistling. Murdoc is staring up at 2D, feeling smaller than he ever has in his life. 2D lets him go and turns the heat off on the stove, the kettle’s whistle quieting. 

Turning back to Murdoc, he waits, staring down at a man fallen from grace. “I-“ Murdoc tries but he doesn’t know how to do this. He doesn’t know how to be vulnerable, especially because that’s what 2D wants from him right now. He sits up on his knees, shuffling closer to 2D, grabbing at his pant legs. “I stared at those pictures you sent me every night, sometimes they made me cry but most of the time I just wanked off to them because that’s what I missed the most.” 2D crosses his arms again, staring down at the man who once haunted his every waking moment into his nightmares, not believing that he ever let this person have that power over him. “Your bloody cock, Stu! Please! If you never speak to me again after this, please just let me have your cock!” Unrecognizable in his tone, Murdoc can’t believe what he’s been reduced to. 

Grabbing Murdoc’s shirt again, unable to hear him whine anymore, 2D forces him to his feet, turning him around against the kitchen counter, snatching a fistful of his hair, tugging his head back. 2D leans into him, pressing his reluctant arousal against Murdoc’s lower back. “You want my cock in your ass? Is that it?” 

Murdoc tries to nod against the grip in his hair. “Yes,” he whispers, sick to his stomach that this is how this event is going now. How did this happen? How did Stu Pot, of all people, reduce him to this?

Leaning so close to his ear, 2D goads, “I can’t hear you,” his breath causing Murdoc’s body to tingle. 

Murdoc needs this, he knows he does, he must swallow his pride right now, and then things will go back to the way they were. “Fuck my ass, Stu.” His tone resolute. 2D lets go of him with a small shove, turning around to rummage through some drawers. Murdoc grips the counter, unsure of who this person is that he’s dealing with right now. 

2D grabs his wrists, wrapping some string he found in the drawer around his wrists. Shit, Murdoc’s cock springs to attention. Nothing about this is ordinary, 2D having the upper hand, Murdoc begging for sex, the thoughts making his skin crawl but making it that much hotter. 

Unbuckling Murdoc’s belt, 2D fumbles with the button and zipper, managing to yank his pants to the ground. Murdoc kicks them away, the counter digging into his stomach as 2D presses him forward, forcing him to stick his ass out. 

2D sticks two fingers in his mouth, trying to coat them with just enough saliva to get the job done. He finds Murdoc’s waiting hole, pressing both of his fingers inside of him, his sphincter squeezing against the intrusion, flopping forward against the counter. 2D grabs a handful of his hair again, pulling him up so his back is in a deep, uncomfortable arch with his hands clasped together behind him, he couldn’t do much for balance but rely on 2D’s grip. “Ace doesn’t like this, he always just wanted me to suck his cock.” Murdoc groans, hating that now the thought of 2D gagging on Ace’s cock is turning him on. 

2D is rubbing himself against Murdoc’s bare cheek, pressing and dragging his clothed cock to his own pleasure. “What else?” Murdoc wants to know exactly what 2D has been up to without him. 

Thinking for a moment, pulling his fingers out and pressing them back in a little harder, he elaborates. “There was the one bloke in Venice Beach who had me in the back of his VW wagon. He didn’t even take my shorts off before he had his cock in me.” Salivating, Murdoc can’t decide if he wants to hear more or not, the pointed jealousy he’s always felt over knowing 2D existed sexually without him very confusing. “After you got arrested, I lost my mind for a few days and went to every club in Detriot, got off with a few blokes in the toilets.” He wiggles his fingers into Murdoc, still grinding his own cock against Murdoc’s cheek. Murdoc let’s out a pathetic groan, now thinking about 2D on his knees in some shitty nightclubs sucking cock as a means of forgetting for a while. 

2D pulls his fingers from Murdoc, grabbing him by his bound wrists. He pulls him away from the counter, pressing down on the bind to force him back down to his knees. He moves around in front of him, Murdoc staring up at 2D as best he could, but he’s too tall for eye contact. 2D starts to undo his own pants, pulling them down around his ankles. A wave of total euphoria flows over Murdoc has 2D’s cock springs free before his eyes, like he just got a hit of the best drug of his life. 

2D strokes his cock as Murdoc licks his lips, wanting that velvety smooth skin in his mouth, drooling at the prospect. 2D grabs a fistful of black hair, holding Murdoc still as he continues to stroke his cock, some precum leaking from the tip. Chest heaving, Murdoc wants to taste that cum, glancing up at 2D who is staring down at him stone-faced. “Open your mouth,” 2D says, watching Murdoc’s eager tongue fall out, mouth falling open. Placing his head on his tongue, Murdoc flinches at the taste of 2D, another euphoric wave overcomes him with a moan. “Suck my cock,” he demands, pulling Murdoc’s head in with the grip in his hair. 

Popping his head between his lips, Murdoc bobs his head with enthusiasm, this is the best meal he’s had in years. 2D lets his head lull back, forgetting how good if feels to have someone truly know what pleases you. Murdoc lets his tongue snake out along the underside of 2D’s shaft, pulsing it against him while sliding him in and out of his willing mouth. Knees buckling, 2D yanks Murdoc’s mouth from him, kicking his pants off the rest of the way. He presses down on Murdoc’s head until it’s resting against the kitchen floor. 

Murdoc struggles for only a moment, ass up, hands tied behind his back, his cock throbbing. If this is what it takes to get things back to normal, he’s more than happy to oblige. 2D kneels behind him, spreading his ass apart, dipping down to run the flat side of his tongue along Murdoc’s hole. 

“Haw, shit,” Murdoc growls, his fingers and toes clenching and curling. 2D laps at him a few more times, sticking his fingers back in for a moment, twisting them and wiggling them around. “Stu,” Murdoc tries but 2D pulls out of him and leans up on his knees. 

“What is it?” Murdoc wiggles his expectant ass in the air. 

2D knows what he wants, he just wants to hear him say it. “Your cock, Stu. Please,” Murdoc’s tone thick and aroused, deeper and sweeter than usual. The sincerity in his tone striking 2D as unique, but he pushes that aside for now. Spitting onto Murdoc’s hole, 2D scoots forward, pressing his swollen cock head against the initial resistance, before he opens up, 2D’s cock popping in passed the sphincter, sliding in the inch by slow inch the rest of the way. 

Murdoc kicks his feet as 2D’s thick cock fills him up, another deep hit of euphoria pushing him into a new plane of existence. A long, deep groan fills the air as 2D pulls out slow, before slamming himself back him, Murdoc’s whole body jerking forward with a shout. 

2D leans forward for another handful of now sweaty black hair, using his other hand to grab at the makeshift restraints, pulling Murdoc down a little further on his cock. Murdoc doesn’t wait for 2D to gather speed, bouncing himself back against 2D’s hips. “Thank you for your cock, Stu,” Murdoc moans, loving the sound of their skin smacking together and the use of force 2D is exerting. Murdoc can’t seem to keep from moaning, while 2D maintains his silence, gritting his teeth and jamming himself in and out of Murdoc’s far too eager anus. 

Relishing his grip on Murdoc, he lets him flop to the floor, neck bent at an awkward angle now as he tries to prop himself up on his shoulder. 2D grips his hips, snapping his own hips forward a little harder, biting his lips with determination. His own pleasure was his only goal, no urge to touch Murdoc’s cock or see his own end. This is purely for him, for Murdoc to understand his place in the band now. 

Leaning down on his hands, 2D drives himself in hard, Murdoc’s legs barely able to hold himself up as he sinks further and further toward to floor. Yanking him up by the waist, 2D forces Murdoc back to the original uncomfortable position, his climax gathering in the pit of his stomach. Murdoc’s cock bobbing up and down, precum leaking and dripping onto the floor. 

2D doesn’t bother with a warning, snapping his hips in a few more times before bursting out into Murdoc, causing him to call out, the throbbing and pulsing in his rear sending him to the edge. 2D waits a moment before pulling out, taking a few deep breaths as he sits on the floor. 

The vision of Murdoc ass in the air, hard cock swollen and dripping with his hands tied behind his back gave him a small amount of satisfaction. Murdoc sits back on his knees, still standing at firm attention. “Look at you, your pathetic,” 2D says, pulling his pants back on. Murdoc nods, looking up at 2D for further instruction. He turns around and pours himself a cup of tea, leaving Murdoc’s annoyance to grow. 

Turning back around, 2D wonders what to do with this person before him. He debates just leaving him to be caught like this by somebody else but decides even he isn’t that cruel. He leans down and unties his wrists, giving him back his pants. “That’s it?” he asks, scurrying to his knees and gesturing at his raging hard-on. 

2D shrugs, “Maybe go fuck your own sex toy, I put it in your room.” With that, he leaves the kitchen, practically running for the door, still terrified of Murdoc’s wrath in the back of his mind.


End file.
